


dress and tie.

by flydale_north



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, if that doesn't change your perspective on TNG I don't know what will, it's the year 2064 and Captain Picard has to remove his whole upper half to go to the bathroom, maybe not boiler suits, or jumpsuits (the clothing of the future), suits are sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydale_north/pseuds/flydale_north
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann has to see a bona fide tailor in order to be presentable to the world after all that Kaiju malarkey. Newton thinks this is hilarious. How can't it be? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	dress and tie.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in an airport for hours once and solicited ways to pass the time. [eckses](http://eckses.tumblr.com/) responded:
> 
> > _Dude write me a thing where Hermann wears that suit Owen wears in Combat and Newt pretty much short-circuits ;D_
> 
> My friend [notastranger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notastranger/pseuds/notastranger) has recently been posting her extensive and amazing Tumblr mini-fills, so I thought I'd put this one up and showcase my unbelievable ability to write something with a lower rating.

However grudging the thought, even Hermann had to admit that a formal meeting with the president in front of the world’s press merited the hassle and expense of going to the shops to buy a suit, one that wasn’t either distressed beyond all repair or fitted for a man both larger and shorter than he was.

His first attempt was disastrous; a visit to the local department store had yielded what he thought was a passable ensemble, but judging by the way Newton had nearly perished snorting a drink up the wrong orifice upon his modeling it for him, it would not pass muster.

Newton insisted upon a tailor. Hermann protested the cost. But Marshal Hansen leveraged the bill upon the PPDC and so there he was, standing on an elevated platform, ears red from the necessity of telling his clothier which side it was he “dressed on”.

They settled on dove gray, with a crimson shirt underneath that Hermann was assured did wonders for his skin tone, whatever the _hell_ that was supposed to mean. He brought it back to the hotel in a bag he was sure he would never use again, and flourished it at Newton as he entered.

“There. And I _hope_ you’re happy.”

Newton smiled broadly and directed two casual fingers toward the bathroom. “This I’ve _gotta_ see,” he said, settling down onto a plush armchair as though poised to watch one of his favorite monster movies.

When Hermann stepped out, adjusting his cuffs, dread immediately pooled in his stomach at the expression on Newton’s face.

"What? Is it not . . . I’m not accustomed to such, er . . . and I myself thought it was a bit _tight_ , but he assured me that’s how clothing is supposed to f-fit … ” He trailed off. Newton’s eyes were the picture of distress, flickering over the lines of the suit as if not sure what to criticize first. He watched Newton fumble to his feet, his mouth working open and shut with no sound coming out, making his way closer as though in a stupor.

Hermann sighed. “Look, if it really bothers you that much, I’ll just take it off, shall I?”

Newton _growled_. Hermann looked down at him, startled. Newton only made that sound when he . . . but surely, he mustn’t. Could he?

All was unambiguously answered when Newton’s hands reached to cup his jaw and pull him forward into a searing kiss, one they sustained for whole minutes. When they finally broke away, Newton was panting, worked up beyond belief and Hermann hadn’t even done anything yet.

"Don’t — you — dare,” Newton managed, pushing him bodily towards the bed, “take the suit off.”

Hermann swallowed.

_Oh_.

They levied the dry-cleaning bill on the PPDC account as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a lovely [song by Charlene Kaye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83fJ7hlZkpA), feat. Darren Criss. Put it on in the background and see if you like it. There are no actual dresses in this fic. There may not even be any actual ties. My apologies.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://drhermannhottlieb.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
